User talk:Musdan77
Request for Adminship This is a really great wiki with a lot of potential. I would like to ask you to consider bringing me onto your Admin team. I have a lot of expierience and knowledge of managing a wiki and I could help better yours. I hope you will consider my request. William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 02:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, William. It seems that you have been here less than a week with two edits (so far). I appreciate you wanting to help, but I would have to defer to the senior editors first. You might try again later. Thanks for understanding. By the way, it's a good idea to check for spelling errors before submitting a request like this. :) :Please go to Full House Wiki contributing rules and guidelines to see how to receive rights. --Musdan77 (talk) 17:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Fuller House Hey Musdan77! I don't know whether you heard or not, but Full House is getting a sequel series called Fuller House: http://tvline.com/2015/04/02/full-house-reunion-show-fuller-house-netflix-revival/ It was confirmed by John Stamos here: http://deadline.com/2015/04/full-house-john-stamos-jimmy-kimmel-netflix-1201413320/ I originally made a wiki for it, but I decided to give the url to you guys as a redirect, as one big site is better, and it is a spinoff of Full House. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. I was going to add something like that. Thanks especially for adding the references. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 15:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem at all! Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 00:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Updates? Redesign? Hey there! Exciting news for those of us who grew up with FH, eh? I was wondering if you would be open to a main page makeover to sort of celebrate the Fuller House announcement. Possibly a new background image as well? Also, I see there is no custom wordmark... Let me know what your thoughts or plans are on this, and if you need help with anything else here. Hopefully we can work together and maybe create a fresh new landing page for those who will be seeking out FH Wiki once the new show arrives. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' Profile Talk 07:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I'm certainly open to any ideas. I don't have any in mind myself. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::HOW DARE YOU change my edit on Fuller House! Are you suggesting that I cannot see 18,100 years into the future?? LOL j/k ;) Good catch, I don't know how I managed to miss that. :P ::As for ideas, design-wise I was thinking of creating custom headers in the style of this logo , and as for a background... I'll have to put some time into tinkering with some prototypes. It will depend greatly on the images I can find, one concept would be to have the front of the house split half & half on either side of the content area. Another would be to have images of the cast lined up vertically - Season 1 on the left, and Season 7 on the right. Then, when there are more promo shots of the new grown-up cast, maybe they could replace the Season 1 side so it would be the Full House cast on one side & the Fuller House cast on the other. This is just off the top of my head brainstorming though, so like I said, I'll tinker with several options. ::For main page layout, I'd like to update the character and season portals, or at least the character portals if nothing else, as the images need re-sizing to work properly with the current frame template. Also, they need to be consistently the same size headshots, capturing the same amount of head/shoulder of the characters in order to look uniform across all frames. I think more community-building / community friendly elements could stand to live on the main page as well, such as user blogs, newsfeed, and chat. I think the "Trivia" section would work well in a random setup, where every time people visit the main page or refresh it, they see a different bit of trivia. It would be good to add Fuller House to the Netflix webring as well, since that usually serves to bring in new editors that will help out with updates. ::Anyway, those are my thoughts for now, let me know what you think about all this. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ Profile Talk 10:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Those sound like good ideas. Do you think you could give me some links that show examples -- especially for the first ones? Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 03:37, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cleanups and new features Hey there Musdan! I was wondering if you minded if I did a cleanup on the wiki, such as removing several of the more useless categories such as: "Fathers, Men, etc." And a redesign of the infobox. Also, I was wondering whether you would consider activating the forums or not, and deactivating page comments, to do talk pages instead? Thanks for the consideration. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 12:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :Neptune, (1) Fine with me (cats). (2) What kind of changes to the infobox? (3) Why do you think that a talk page is better than a comments section? --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 03:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) This wiki is very important and deserves a lot of people but there are something's I could request. }} Hey I am not new to full house but i've watched only a couple episodes; I have 2 questions/opinions and one comment; Why especially in seasons 2-7 at least does Michelle act like a big jerk/brat ine my opinion; Danny doesn't do much better: he calls her his "little princess" even when she is older. So why do they do this? It's not like they're getting any younger or somethin' right?!? so in all caps WHY DO THEY DO THIS IS THAT THE WAY THE DIRECTORS/CREATORS/WRITERS wanted to express they're behavior?!?! Seriously i think michelle is a jerk and its not just my opinion; seen and heard many people talk about this especially throughout IMDB My second question is (now this is just a rumor) does Bob Saget really like his job and just want to get paid?! WHAT IS HIS DEAL?!?! sorry i just wanted to throw stuff out there (I am autistic and am having trouble understanding sarcasm) ( that somewhat why i use all caps like that no offense whatsoever :)) Honestly if it's any episode i cannot watch, it's gotta be the house gets the mouse as i clearly take steph's side: she is at the time a beautiful good-looking actress and still is today. Although gotta admit the 1st 2 times jesse left i was crying inside(partly because i cry often) but not to distact/disturb my family One of your's and full house's many friends, AlexAlexjakob99 (talk) 22:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for your time good-bye & please leave comments( i am very sensative) that you think are accurate! :Thanks for your comments. We appreciate visitors and editors here. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 23:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Could you please explain exactly why it seems you delete everything i add without putting in the right spot?!Alexjakob99 (talk) 23:59, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Could you be more specific? I didn't "delete everything", just what needs to be. Actually, adding the 2nd or "3rd times" aren't really necessary, but I left them there -- but I had to add the links, because you didn't. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:39, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Like when i edited the seven month itch parts one and two you deleted everything i had wrote! my info is accurate and it upsets me when you do stuff like thisAlexjakob99 (talk) 16:27, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::(1) You should explain your changes in the edit summary. (2) I can't just take your word for it. Some things need a verifiable source. (3) There's trivia and then there's trivial trivia. What goes on the article should be things that the majority of readers find interesting. And, "1st time" may be notable, but "2nd time", not really. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:21, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Danny, so if you remember, I had my wiki closed, and the fuller house url redirected here. I was wondering if I could have it back, as I was interested in going ahead with a wiki for the show? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 06:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Okay -- but please give a link to this wiki somehow (and vice versa). --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 15:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) D.J. Tanner I actually need help. I edited the D.J. Tanner page because someone put her name as Dylan Josephine and when I did, it took out this part of the page that had her picture and I saved it before I realized it was gone. Could you edit it back in there please? Deleted "books" page Thank you for deleting the "Books"page as it was heavily plagiarized (almost verbatim) from the Books section of the Full House Wikipedia article without even Ps: sorry I didn't follow the exact procedures for deleting articles and just deleted the all of the text from the books article. I simply didn't know what to do. Thanks again. Joesom (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Not a problem. Thanks for wanting to help improve things here. —Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Unaired Pilot edit summary 1/19 edit Joesom sorry, I forgot to add a summary. What I did was fix an error that I made. I incorrectly adding a video to the page Unaired pilot I fixed this error by correctly adding the video. Sorry for forgetting to summarize my edit it won't happen again. Ps: I sincerely mean it when I say that I really love this Wiki. Joesom (talk) 23:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Fuller House Wiki Hi, I'm an admin over at the fuller house wiki http://fuller-house.wikia.com and I was wondering if I could put a small link to it on the fuller house page here so people know about it. It's ok if you say no. Thanks -Daniel :That's fine with me (top or bottom of the page), as long as you put a link to this wiki on yours. —Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 06:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Updates Hello! A while back, I hit you up about doing some possible updates here - mostly visual - and then promptly got buried in my workload. Additionally, I see that it's been decided to have a separate Fuller House Wiki, and let them cover the new show with only minimal reference to it here. Anyhoo - here is an example of what I was talking about, a couple of the ambitious ideas I had are no longer feasible with the system changes that have been made, but this is more or less what I had in mind: EXAMPLE The background is a judgement call, it's kind of hard to come up with anything image heavy since the show is so old - all the screenshots available are really grainy. Also, it would be good to update the slider so that it links into the wiki, perhaps: |Characters|Episodes|Cast|Fuller House or | It would also be good to have an actual Full House series page - especially for google search purposes. Please let me know what you think, so I can move forward (or not) with any elements you approve of. Thank you for your time, and happy editing! :) :XD1@ 19:52, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, good to hear from you again. Looks good! I really like the pictures for the characters. Thanks for your interest and work. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 20:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Did you want me to import some or all of these updates? :::XD1@ 20:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm fine with what I've seen, so yes. Let me know if you need help. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:11, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I will get on that right away. :) :XD1@ 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::The slider looks good. Very nice. And thanks for changing the favicon for me. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes, the favicon was part of the updates I linked, sorry if I could have been more clear about that. :/ Do you mind if I update the nav menu? The layout could be better to more efficiently direct traffic to site content, and it would be a good idea to add some help links as well, in case users do not land on the main page for their initial visit. :XD1@ 18:40, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds great to me. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Possible Merge? Also, have you given any thought to the idea of merging one or both of the Fuller House wikias into this one, and housing both series here on the same site? Those communities would benefit from this wiki's already established search engine ranking, and this wiki would benefit from the renewed enthusiasm of the new editors working on Fuller House. Please let me know how you feel about it and where you stand with the idea, I'm personally at the disposal of both series for whatever you need, including facilitating any possible merge. :XD1@ 23:36, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :There's more than one? I have no problem with it, if the admins there are OK with it. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Technically, there are three. :P One of them is only interested in doing a stand-alone wikia though, so I'm talking to the other two to get an idea of how they feel about it. I'll keep you up to date, it would be ideal if one or both of them was willing to merge over here and cover both series on the original, well-established Full House Wiki, since logically speaking the vast majority of Full House fans will be interested in the new series as well. Other franchises such as Breaking Bad and Arrow/The Flash have had great success hosting both series on the same wikia. :::XD1@ 05:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds good. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Regardless of the outcome, would you be opposed to me covering Fuller House here as well, since it directly involves most of the main cast and characters of Full House? If there is no merge, I'm sure the dedicated Fuller House wikias would go into much greater detail, but it definitely seems like there should at least be some coverage here - if not fully detailed coverage. Also, I'd like to go ahead and flesh out the actual Full House page. I know that there is a description of the series on the main page already, but as hard is it may be to believe, there are people (mostly young people and non-US residents, I suspect) who have not heard of this series and will be googling it when Fuller House premieres. This would also help with internal linking site-wide, and overall site SEO & traffic/flow would benefit - esp. after adding it to the nav menu. :XD1@ 18:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :OK. If anyone gives me trouble, I'll send them to you. --Just kidding. :) I don't think it would be a problem to have both. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Merge Just checking in so I know where everyone stands, if they were to agree to merge their wikias into Full House wiki, are you okay with the two admins/founders of the Fuller House wikias stepping up as admins here? :XD1@ 10:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Good thing you said that. I didn't see it before, sorry. :I would expect that, but I think that they should be willing to ask for permission, just like anyone else. I will waive the other usual requirements though. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) blog post Hello I tried to post something on the old forum yesterday but my full post wasn't visible so today I deleted that forum post by cutting it. I then pasted the post as a blog post but my full thought still isn't visible. Please help me! Thank you Joesom (talk) 20:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Character planning Hey there - I need your input on characters appearing in both series. So far D.J. is the only one who's name has changed - D.J. Tanner → D.J. Tanner-Fuller - and for the moment, I just have D.J. Tanner-Fuller linking to D.J. Tanner. So a decision needs to be made on whether to keep this the standard moving forward (D.J. may very well end up being the only character with this issue anyway), or update names with those given in Fuller House. More of an issue is that of character images and general info. Do you think we should update the Full House character infobox images to what the characters look like now, in Fuller House, or leave them be? Alternatively, I could create images for them that are split with Full/Fuller versions in the same image, or rework the infobox with an option for 2 images stacked - representing their physical appearance in both series. The same question goes for general info on character pages. Should we update all applicable infoboxes on Feb. 26 with info from the new series, or attempt to add a Fuller House section to the existing infobox? Since Fuller House is a direct continuation from the same people who created Full House, my opinion would be that we switch to either split or stacked images, and simply update infoboxes with current info - taking care to add to fields such as Occupation and Education, rather than overwriting them. However, you're the admin, not me, so ultimately it is your decision. :XD1@ 12:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, good question(s). This is still the Full House wiki, so the focus should remain on that – though I realize that Fuller House should be incorporated into it, so it can be tricky. For #1, I'd say leave as is, and in the intro, after "on the television sitcom Full House", something like "and "D.J. Tanner-Fuller on Fuller House". For #2, again, I'd leave as is, since there are current images in the gallery. For #3, I would add to the applicable parameter with the new info, somehow indicating it applies to Fuller - maybe with a notation. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 18:35, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Fuller House images Just curious why you've removed some of the Fuller House images - I just don't want to be adding images if they don't meet a criteria I'm not yet aware of. Thanks- :XD1@ 11:04, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, maybe you didn't read Full House Wiki contributing rules and guidelines#Adding images, which states, "Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon." Though, I may not have removed them if it wasn't for the fact that they were very similar to other pics in the gallery – so they weren't adding anything. Thanks for understanding – and for your contributions. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:01, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, I didn't think any of them were all that bad, and I've definitely seen a lot worse here. Understandable though, and I agree about repetitive images, I've since removed a bunch that were just different poses from the same shot. I also got some new shots of Pamela Tanner, and updated the existing one as it was really poor quality. Did you see my newest message above, in the "Merge" section? :::XD1@ 09:39, February 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: D.J. Tanner cleanup lol - I saw the changes Itzhelin made, and also thought it was repetitive, but that's how it's listed elsewhere - Danny Tanner, for example - so I just tried to clean it up a bit. :P We should standardize across the board, happy to help with that on other pages... :XD1@ 04:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't notice Danny's page. Thanks. I took care of it. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::So... now on D.J. - the kids are listed under "Family" - but on Danny, they're listed under "Children." :::XD1@ 00:21, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::That's because Danny's kids are/were in Full House (main), and D.J.'s are in Fuller (at the bottom). See what I mean? --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:39, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Totally. Gotcha. Thanks for clarifying. :XD1@ 09:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Kimmy's DOB Just a heads-up, Josee123 changed the birth date for Kimmy Gibbler (using improper date formatting, just as a side-note). I can't find anything to corroborate this change, but I also can't find a definitive answer one way or the other, so I'm not sure the reasoning behind the update. I asked them for their reference, but haven't heard back. :XD1@ 18:31, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I usually don't even bother with birthdates because there is no documentation (that I know of). But, you can revert it if you want. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:37, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, thanks for adding/changing the infobox pix to higher rez ones. :) --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Let's talk and work on this thing Hi, my name is --Invader Rob II (talk) 20:36, February 27, 2016 (UTC). Obviously there are some little details we do not agree with. I'd like to discuss and settle what should go final on the character page about these Fuller House things. I'm not looking to get in a edit war, so let's talk about this. :It looks like we posted on each others talk page at the same time. You can reply at either one. However, I will be gone for a few hours. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 20:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, while I understand and respect that this wiki is mainly based on the original Full House series, the Olsen's twins character Michelle Tanner is the aunt of DJ Tanners kids, and that, in one way or another, has to have recognition on her page. Thanks for listening to my suggestion, and I will respect what decision you will post, since you are a admin here. --Invader Rob II (talk) 20:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for understanding that we need to keep "the main thing, the main thing". Right now on the Michelle Tanner page, Fuller House is mentioned in the trivia section. In other character pages, I started a Fuller House section and moved the info from Trivia to that section. If you want, you can do the same for Michelle -- but let's not add any more to the infobox. Thanks - again. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:43, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Might need a little help Hey is the article I created Tommy Fuller neccesary right now? FouroSeven (talk) 22:38, February 27, 2016 (UTC)FouroSeven :I was planning to make it at some point, but I was waiting to see if there would be a framed photo or flashback in the series that would give some info first. There is no "Tommy Fuller, Sr." listed in the credits anywhere, so I am not feeling very optimistic about that. I haven't made it all the way through yet, so PLEASE DON'T SPOIL, but having the page is perfectly fine. I should be through the series by tomorrow, and I've been posting info as I go. If there is any info on him - image or otherwise - I will find it and add it if no one beats me to it. ::XD1@ 01:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Image & infobox added. ::::XD1@ 01:58, February 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Michelle's catch-phrase "José" is the grammatically proper way to spell the name in "No way, José!" Without the accented "e" the word becomes anglicized, and its pronunciation could be interpreted as being like "Joe's" instead. "José" is also how it is spelled in the official scripts. (as exemplified here) :XD1@ 21:14, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't realize I reverted that. I must have been editing an older version. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 21:50, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries, I just wanted to talk to you about it first instead of edit-battling. :) Please let me know if there are any formatting or consistency concerns I need to be watching out for (esp. concerning my own edits), I know there has been a huge influx of editing traffic since the Netflix premiere, some of it well-meaning, but counterproductive. I do notice people have been updating Full House main character birth-dates, but my memory for every single episode of the original series is a bit hazy. Is there a place you know of or rely on to fact-check any of these major updates beyond actually re-watching all 192 episodes? :::XD1@ 04:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I wish I knew of one like that. Maybe we should just remove all birthdates until someone can give a source for it (except, it's easy to know the bdate for Nicky & Alex -- and Michelle). Btw, do you think we really need a "gender" parameter? Also, someone tried adding a "Birth name" parameter (to Stephanie) which, as you know, isn't valid. Do you think it should be added? --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::The only gender parameter I've seen necessary at this point is for the pets. lol I actually thought of making a pet infobox to allow for some non-anthropomorphized-sounding descriptors. >.< ::::No, I don't see a need for a "Birth name" parameter for any reason. ::::It's difficult to preserve the spirit of a "wiki" sometimes, when so many people are so fired up to edit, and everyone has different opinions about how info is displayed, what info is displayed, and what actually happened in a particular scene or episode. Among other things, I often see people editing pages in real-time, as they watch new episodes, updating things as if Fuller' were a regular network series with new things happening every week. People need to get through all 13 episodes, and *then* update for where things are now. But.... they're excited, and I get that- not really a bad thing at the end of the day, just more work & a little frustrating. I don't know if you've checked, but this wiki is noticeably more comprehensive on the new show than the dedicated wikis, and is getting FAR more traffic/attention. ;) ::::Anyway, to the matter at hand - I'm not an admin, and obviously it's your call, but imo no need for "Birth name" at all, and dropping the gender parameter wouldn't hurt anything. If you want me to drop that parameter from the infoboxes, let me know and I can then 'bot' the related pages to remove that line from the template pulls quick and easy. I'll probably make that pet infobox too, just because I kind of got into doing the family dog lineage. :::::XD1@ 01:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yep, sounds good. Go for it. I didn't even think about looking at the page views (I don't know why). Thanks again, for all your help. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:59, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Family Matters How would you feel about me changing the "Family" parameter in the infoboxes to say "Immediate Family" or "Close Family" (limiting infobox listings to parents, children, and maybe aunts/uncles) and moving to the content area style comprehensive list as seen here: Max Fuller? The extended family listings in infoboxes are starting to make them really long, and kind of ridiculous-looking. Not looking to add more work to your plate, as I'd be happy to spearhead the effort, it just seems like it would be a cleaner format, and the infoboxes are supposed to be just a short summary, not comprehensive info. I would add a "see: Family" link that would navigate down the page to the full listing. Thoughts? :XD1@ 19:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :That's a great idea ("Immediate family" would be better). If they were real people there would only be immediate family in the infobox, and it should be the same for them too. Right now for Max, you don't have to go down -- just to the left (at least on my computer). --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 22:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::On that page it's to the left, yes, but on someone like D.J. it would link down. I'll get to work on it. :::XD1@ 02:02, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Opinionated? Do you think these two trivia sections are worth adding it to the Jackson Fuller Article? FouroSeven (talk) 21:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC)FouroSeven :You're absolutely right. To be honest, I haven't been checking the changes on the new characters much. So, thanks for telling me. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 22:40, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Fuller House Birthdates I'm seeing birth dates being added to Fuller House characters, but I don't recall any being mentioned in the series at all - even though one of the episodes revolves around a birthday. Am I missing something e.g. an official listing somewhere, or are those dates all guesses, and erroneous? If they are guesses, I'm happy to revert them all back to either a year for characters whose age we know, or nothing at all. :XD1@ 14:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, no -- In a way, a year would be good, but then again, just having the year might make some people want to add a date -- so maybe none would be better. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Can we add an "Age" Descripition in the infobox? This will state how old the character is rather than when his or her birthday comes. FouroSeven (talk) 20:54, March 3, 2016 (UTC)FouroSeven :::I think that would be fine for the kids, but I don't think we need to give the ages for adult characters. If someone wanted to know their age, they can just go to the actor's page. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 22:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::|Age= Will work if you want to use it on the kids. :::::XD1@ 02:01, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think that would be good -- as long as we don't know for sure what actual birthdate is. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:03, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes I've updated the character infobox as per our conversation, and all the main character pages to reflect the change. I made a couple other minor tweaks to it as well, so let me know if it bugs you and I'll fix it for you. :XD1@ 15:00, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. Thanks. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 17:37, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I See How You Got The Neflix wikis thing at the bottom at the homepage how do i make one like that thanks! -840648 :Here's the template: :--Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 22:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I'm relatively new (as a registered user) here. But before I signed on, I used this wikia a lot (as just a guest) to my fanfic and just checking stuff. I wonder, since this is one of the popular wikias, can I add a Full House timeline (however I have now idea how to create a new page)? :Well first, remember to sign talk page posts using four tildes or the signature button. Also, you should start a new section for a new topic. :A timeline page would be OK (if done right). Just click the "Contribute" button on the top right of any page and click "Add a page". --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:23, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Mistake in Full House episode "The Big Three-O" Does this a writers mistake or this wiki made a mistake? According to season one episode "The Big Three-O", Danny turns 30 years old. If Danny's birthday is true, then his birthday should take place in May 17, 1987 before Full House even began and couple of days after Pam's death. But in this episode Joey and Jesse are already present altough we already know, that these two moved in three months after Pam's death (if Pam died in May, the guys moved in July/ August). 1) If date is correct, we should change Danny's birth to 1958 or 2) We have to change his birthday to december because it is way more logical. Last appearance Hey there - so on character infoboxes, I notice an inconsistency where "Last appearance" is concerned. On some (Danny, for instance) only their most recent Fuller House appearance is listed, while on others (D.J., for instance) only their final Full House appearance is listed. In other cases (Joey being one) both are listed. For my two cents, I think the Joey / both version is the way to go, as it is more informative and caters to everyone, not just people who are also watching the new series. However, since you have the last word here, I wanted to get a judgement call from you so I know which version to try and preserve. :XD1@ 04:07, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I guess it is being too presumptuous to think that everyone should already know that "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" is the last episode of Full House (Danny). And the reasoning for D.J. was that she hasn't had a "last" appearance on Fuller yet. But, I can understand how you feel, so if you want to make them all consistent, that's fine. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 05:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) : Edits on Pages Hello, Musdan77. I have taken the liberty of adding quotes above the character pages. If you do not like this, feel free to change it back whenever you wish. I hope I didn't cause any trouble. The Wiki Background Hello im a Admin on the Fuller House Wiki And I was wondering if we could use your background for our wiki Thanks! -840648 :OK. Thanks for asking. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 01:41, April 5, 2016 (UTC) background size How did you zoom in to make it big like that! :) 840648 22:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fuller House Wikia - Wikia When i tried it didn't work at all there's pictures everywhere! 840648 21:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Favicon Since we already are the same thing and same wiki may I use your favicon for the fuller house wiki? 840648 23:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Not quite the same. Maybe if you could make it a different it would be OK. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 02:47, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Background pixels Hllo. how did you make your wiki pixels go up 1,000 if you know how can you tell me